A Tribble Christmas
by Yel Ashaya
Summary: It's Christmas for the crew of the Enterprise and everyone's dishing out gifts. But what do you get a Vulcan? Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount Please R&R. :)


"NO!" shouted Dr McCoy, after realising Chekov was about to play 'Jingle Bells' for the umpteenth time over the ship's speakers, "I swear to god, I do not know what I will do if I hear that song ONE MORE TIME!"

"Okay zen, doctor. Vat song vould you like me to put on?" Asked Chekov.

The doctor thought for a while, "Ummm..."

"Any minute now, Bones," Kirk hurried his friend.

"Oh," McCoy said, "I can't choose." And in one of his trademark moods; sarcasm, he said, "there are just SO many great festive songs."

"I know," Uhura offered her opinion, "what about 'The 12 days of Christmas?"

"Oh, dear god no!" McCoy proclaimed and Captain Kirk seemed to mirror his choice.

"That song goes on forever!" Sulu added.

The recreation room was silent for a while, "Did you know," Chekov broke the silence, "Russians inwented Christmas?"

"Ensign, it is my understanding that..." Spock was interrupted by Chekov.

"Oh, I know zat! I vas just joking!"

"Yes, well, very funny, ensign Chekov," Spock (somewhat sarcastically) said.

"Well? Shall we open the presents?" Asked Scotty.

"Yep! Lets see what we've got," Kirk agreed.

"I'll start, then. I got everyone shore leave to the planet Risa," said Mccoy.

"Woohoo!" Shouted sulu and Chekov, and they high-fived.

Everyone else exchanged and discussed presents, while good and drink were being handed out.

"Okay," Captain Kirk said, "I didn't really know what to get everyone, so I got Bones an old earth stethoscope."

To which Bones looked confused, but he was evidently excited too.

Kirk continued, "I got Chekov a book on REAL Russian inventions, and for Sulu, I got him a replica of that pistol he's been going on and on about since our last shore leave." Kirk paused for breath. "And for the lovely ladies, lieutenant Uhura, nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand, I got complementary massage sessions." Kirk smiled whilst saying this, predictably.

"For Scotty I got him a nice big bottle of scotch! Finally, for Spock, I have got this..."

Kirk bent down in his seat and reached under the table, bringing out a small cardboard box with holes punched in the top. "Here you go, Spock."

"What is it, captain?" Asked the first officer.

"Open it as you'll see."

So, Spock opened it and the shock in his face was clearly visible. "Er, captain. It appears to be a tribble..."

"Yes!" A smile broadened across the captain's face. "What do you think?"

"I, er..."

"What? Don't you like it?" The smile on his face began to disappear.

"No, Jim, it is not that. It's just, its a strange present."

"Oh," Kirk was clearly taken aback." The rest of his crew mates watched, some felt annoyed at Spock for being ungrateful, whereas others just found the whole situation amusing.

"Thank you, Jim. Your gift is very much appreciated"

The Vulcan's change of heart was cause enough for Kirk's smile to reappear, "I'm glad you like it."

The crew filed out of the recreation room about half an hour later, and resumed their usual duties.

"Hey, Spock!" James Kirk greeted the Vulcan loudly as he entered Spock's quarters.

Spock looked stunned, he was not expecting anyone and Kirk hadn't knocked.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting to knock. Trust me, you do not wanna walk in on Bones while he's having a shower. Man that guy can swear!" He sniggered to himself.

"Oh, er... Do not worry, captain. I don't mind you being here. I was just," Spock paused, "meditating..."

"Hey, what's that behind your back?" Asked Kirk curiously, as he saw Spock quickly move his arms to a folded position behind himself.

Spock stood still for a while. "It was... nothing."

"No, come on, Spock. I know you're hiding something!" Kirk was unconvinced.

Vulcans cannot lie, so Spock gave in. He brought his hands around, and in them, he was holding the little white tribble that Kirk got him for Christmas. And, some of the tribble's fur was tied up in a hair scrunchie, on what must be its head.

"I borrowed it from Uhura," Spock said, referring to the pink hair tie, "and I called the tribble 'Fluff'."


End file.
